A wify's duty
by myppe
Summary: Narcissa thinks her husband is working too much and decides to do something about it.


**Title:** A wife's duty

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything

**Summary:** Narcissa thinks her husband is working too much and decides to do something about.

**Note:** this is one-shot was inspired by 2 pictures that Makani (acciobrain . ligermagic . com ) have done ( Cissa does paperwork & work)

English isn't my main language, so I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks

enjoy!

*********

Narcissa Malfoy opened her eyes. Her husband's place next to her was empty and the clock showed 3,15. It was obvious that Lucius hadn't gone to bed yet. She closed her eyes again, and tried go back to sleep but it was impossibly. She was worried about Lucius. He had slept properly in almost a week, last night he only slept for 4 hours before he had to get up to work again.  
If it wasn't work for the Ministry, it was this whole Death Eater deal. She sighed.  
"Dobby!" she called out and with a 'pop' the small creature appeared  
"you called, Mistress "he said, he seemed to be very uncomfortable about being in the master bedroom while she still was in bed.  
"Is Mr. Malfoy home?" she asked without bothering to open her eyes.  
"Yes, he's in his study, do you want Dobby to go and get him, Mistress?"  
"No, that won't be necessary" she got up and grabbed one of the blankets that were hanging on the back of the chair. Dobby disappeared as Narcissa pulled blanket around her and made her way to her husband's study.

She carefully opened the door to the room; the fire in the large fireplace had almost died. She watched as Lucius leaned back in his chair, rubbed his face and let out a sigh. Narcissa quietly walked up behind him and placed the blanket around his shoulder; she then bent down and gave him light kiss on the cheek.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed, dear?" he said, and continued to write.  
"I could ask you the same question, love" she wrapped her arms around him and looked down at the papers he was working on  
"I don't have time to sleep" he pointed at the pile of papers next to him.  
"Darling, you need to sleep, because you look exhausted" she said and kissed his neck.  
"Well I feel like I look" he mumbles, and started to search through the pile he had pointed on before. Narcissa had had enough.  
"That's enough" She said and grabbed the quill and parchment with one hand and her husbands hand in the other.  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he let her drag him from the room, leaving the blanket that fell of his shoulders on the floor.  
She didn't let go of his hand until they were in the bedroom, leaving him standing by the door as she sat down on the bed leaning against the headboard, with a pillow behind her back and other one in her lap.  
"come here" she patted the pillow. Lucius sighed, he wasn't in the mood to start an argument with his wife so he did as he was told and laid down with his head in his wife's lap.  
"Just tell me what to write " She said and gave him a soft smile. He signed  
"In order to maintain the clearness of this particular potion, the pomegranate is well-suited.…" Narcissa quickly wrote down her husband's word and slowly let her slender fingers travel trough his blond silky hair.  
"and because of its thick leafs the plant is…" and faster then Narcissa expected, Lucius had fallen asleep. She put the quill and parchment away and with out waking her husband she lay down. Letting his head rest on her stomach and she too fell in to a peaceful sleep.

"Good morning, love" Narcissa said lovingly as Lucius opened his eyes. The master bedroom bathed in sunlight. Lucius moaned and closed his eyes again  
"what time is it? he asked, wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep.  
Narcissa took a sip out of her morning tea before she answered him  
"10,30 " she said and took a new paper from the pile that she had retrieved from her husband's study. The blond man groaned, and tossed the cover off.  
"oh no, you are not going anywhere.." She pushed him back into the bed ".. I owled Mr. Tueser and told him that you aren't feeling well.."  
"But I feel.."  
"A little warm, I know dear" Narcissa interrupted and smiled. She tucked him in like a little child and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Lucius hesitated for moment. He could stay in bed with his wife, or get up, go to work and make his wife look like a liar.  
"Yes maybe I'm a little feverish" He admitted and decided to spend the rest of the day in bed with the mistress of the Malfoy Manor.


End file.
